The Worst Man I Never Knew
by nightwatchman707
Summary: Read it and find out, I hate writing summaries. rated T for possible swearing in later chapters. please R & R. kudos to Lyra Delphinus for the title.
1. Chapter 1

**I started this story not intending to post it but a friend told me I should put it up so here it is. Disclaimer is in my profile for those who actually care. ****lol**

**XxX**

I was doing my geometry homework when the phone rang. Mom picked it up before I even had time to get a sense of who it was and called up the stairs to me.

"Morgan, there's a boy on the phone for you." She sounded suspicious.

I got up and walked down the stairs to take the call. Mom had a funny look on her face as she handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said feeling slightly apprehensive.

"Hey, sis."

"Killian. What's wrong?" My half brother didn't sound anything like his usual cheerful self.

"I'm so sorry little sister; I wanted to tell you in person instead of over the phone but the council have been snooping around and I wanted you to hear it from me."

"What? What's going on?"

"It...It's Ciaran, Morgan, he's dead."

I felt like the world had stopped. Tightening my grip on the phone I forced back tears and took a deep breath.

"How did it happen?" I knew that my voice was shaking and my mom was looking at me with concern but at that moment the only thing that mattered was what Killian was telling me.

"He was calling up a Taibhs. We think it turned on him." Killian's voice was shaking all over the place and I knew that he was just as shocked and upset as I was. Ciaran had never been much of a father to him but I supposed he must have cared in his own way.

"Look, sis, I'm on my way to you now. I should be there in a few hours; should I come to your house or do you want to meet me someplace?"

"You'd better come over here. Its pouring with rain and nowhere will be open this late."

"I'll see you soon." With that Killian hung up and I found myself struggling not to break down.

_Just a few hours Morgan_I told myself. _Just hold on till Killian gets here,__ at least then you can find out exactly what happened._

"Morgan honey, what's wrong?" Mom asked. Instead of answering her I turned and fled to my room.

I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling ignoring my parents and Mary K knocking on the door and calling me until I felt Killian coming up the path.

I ran down the stairs and out the front door as soon as I sensed him, pushing past my startled parents who had been hovering around the stairs.

My brother was holding his arms out to me and I immediately walked into them, wrapping my arms around his waist and crying into his shoulder. The rain was getting harder, turning into a torrential downpour and I had a feeling that our emotions were affecting it. We were both getting soaked but right then I honestly didn't care. Killian was rubbing my back gently in an attempt to comfort me but I couldn't stop crying.

After a while I pulled away and wiped my eyes, giving Killian a shaky smile. His eyes were red telling me that he had been crying too. My parents and Mary K were standing in the doorway waiting for an explanation.

**Well there you have it. I'm in two minds whether or not to continue so please R & R and tell me what you think.**** Also I'm having trouble thinking up a title so if anyone has any ideas please let me know.**

**Ali**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok first I want to thank the three people who reviewed. I ****am**** forever grateful. ****:p**

**This chapter was quite difficult because I had to write the explanations and I find that hard. So the result was my sitting down in front of the computer and telling ****myself**** I wasn't leaving till it was done. So if the chapter seems ****forced**** then I'm really sorry.**

* * *

"Goddess, Killian, what happened?" I asked my brother, barely able to comprehend that Ciaran was actually dead.

"All I know is that he was summoning a Taibhs and it turned on him. Amyranth managed to banish it but it was way too late."

I looked properly at Killian for the first time that night. He looked pretty much like I felt: tired and in shock and I was pretty sure that he had been drinking. I knew how he felt; I had to fight the need to throw witch fire at something.

"Come on. I think my parents need an explanation."

Five minutes later we were all sitting in the living room with my mom eyeing Killian suspiciously. I took a deep breath and began.

"Mom, this is Killian. He's my half brother."

"She choked. "Your...your brother?"

I nodded.

"Remember when I went to New York with Bree? Well that's when I worked out that my real father wasn't Angus Bramson. It was Ciaran, Ciaran MacEwan. Maeve had an affair with him and I was born. Killian is his youngest son; there's another half brother: Kyle and a half sister: Iona but I never met them. I met Killian and Ciaran in New York."

I paused to take a deep breath.

"It was Killian on the phone earlier; he called to tell me that Ciaran is dead."

At that point I had to stop and try to control my emotions before I started crying again.

Killian squeezed my hand hard and I squeezed back before continuing.

"I never saw much of Ciaran but he did come here to see me a few times." I left out the part where he had tried to convert me to dark magick, figuring that my parents didn't need to know the details. "I kept in touch with Killian though and we meet up occasionally when he's in town."

There, they knew. I waited for the explosion but it didn't come. They seemed to have been shocked into silence.

Eventually it was Mary K who spoke. "How old are you?" She was directing her question at Killian who looked slightly startled. "Twenty." He replied.

"Are you in University or anything?" She sounded timid but interested, like she wanted to know more about him.

Killian laughed. "Goddess no, I'd be bored to death."

I smiled faintly at Mary K. "Killian's idea of a good time is going out and getting more wasted than he already is from the night before." I explained to my traumatised parents and sister.

With an obvious effort mom smiled sympathetically at Killian and said: "I'm so sorry about your father."

Killian shrugged. "It's a shame but Morgan was closer to him than I was."

"Morgan, you said you hardly saw him!"

"Says a lot doesn't it?" Killian chipped in. "He wasn't what you would call a loving father to any of us. My sister Iona took his death pretty hard but Kyle didn't seem to care really."

My parents looked appalled. I supposed that to them the story of Killian's admittedly rough family life would seem unimaginable.

After a few moments of silence while my family took in everything that they had just been told I looked back at my brother.

"It's getting late. What are you going to do now?"

"Go out, get wasted and get laid. In that order."

"Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. By morning I'll be so pissed I won't remember what town I'm in let alone whether I have anywhere to stay."

I walked Killian out, wanting privacy to ask him the question that had been on my mind since his call.

"What's happening to Amyranth?"

My brother seemed to be considering what I was asking.

"If you want to know what they were up to when the Taibhs attacked Da then I don't know."

"I want to know what's happening to them now that Ciaran's gone."

"Right now they're in chaos. No one seems to have a handle on anything. Sooner or later one of the stronger members will get their act together and take some semblance of control but I don't see that happening for a while."

I nodded, feeling a little better knowing that Amyranth were in no shape to be a threat to anyone and hugged Killian goodbye fighting off the fresh onslaught of tears. I was too tired for crying and my brain felt like it was on overload.

Killian hugged me back and left, no doubt on his way to the nearest place that sold alcohol, calling over his shoulder that he would be back tomorrow when the hangover wore off.

I wiped my cheeks off with my sleeve to get rid of the few tears that had managed to escape and went back inside to face the music.

**Please R & R. All reviews will be treated like gold dust.**

**Look at that cute little purple button. How can you resist it? ****:p**


	3. Chapter 3

**This isn't an update just some minor editing. My grammar was all over the place; I think I got most of it though.**

**Credit to XxHoney PunchxX for the Morgan/Hunter scene cos I can't write Hunter to save my life. XD**

I turned slowly to go back inside where I knew I would be facing the firing squad. When I reached the living room I was instantly met with the cold, angry gaze of my mother.

"So when were you going to tell us?"

"About Ciaran and Killian?"

"Of course! What else?!"

"I wasn't planning on telling you at all because I knew you'd react like this!"

"You found your biological father and half brother and you didn't think we should know?!"

"Why should I tell you? They're my family, not yours!"

Mom was seething by now and I could see that Mary K was close to tears.

Throwing up my hands in frustration I whirled and stormed upstairs.

I slammed into my room and launched myself facedown on my bed, punching the pillow hard. I felt like crying again but I was too angry.

The phone started ringing downstairs. I knew immediately that it was Hunter.

I ran to answer it, realising that I hadn't told him any of what had happened.

I only just grabbed the phone before my mother reached it.

"Hunter!"

"What's wrong, love?" His lack of greeting was somehow reassuring.

"Hunter, its Ciaran. He's dead."

"I know, that's why I'm calling. I was going to ask you to come over and tell you then. How do you know?"

"Killian's here. He came and told me earlier. He wanted me to hear it from him."

"Oh, Morgan, I'm so sorry."

"No, its okay. Killian I can take. If you had been the one to tell me I think I would have completely lost it."

I neglected to mention that I hadn't exactly taken it well even without Hunter having broken the news to me.

"Do you want me to come over?"

I hesitated. How do you explain that you can't see someone because if you do you'll probably start bawling?

"No better not. My parents aren't dealing with the fact that I have an older brother very well."

"Okay; well call me if you need anything."

"Okay."

We hung up with our usual habit of not saying goodbye and I realised that mom had been listening.

"So Hunter knew about this family of yours as well did he?!"

_Shit_. I quickly ran back over my conversation with Hunter wondering how much she had overheard. Luckily she didn't seem to have heard anything too incriminating.

"Yeah, Hunter knows. I told him ages ago because I knew he wouldn't go off the rails over it!" I was shouting again but was past caring.

I grabbed my car keys and stormed out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Mom demanded.

"To Hunter's!"

I got in Das Boot and started the drive to Hunter's house fuming. He was standing in the doorway sensing me pull up.

"Hey, love, I thought you were having family issues?" Hunter smiled pulling me inside the house out of the cold. He kissed me quickly as a greeting, regardless of my mood and I didn't pull back.

"I am. Mom knows that you knew about Killian and Ciaran." I answered, as we pulled apart. I felt my anger just flicker out, being in Hunters arms. I groaned pathetically. "I wish I had gone with Killian and gotten wasted."

"No you don't. Remember what happened the last time?"

I remembered all too well what happened the last time. Just the memory of that hangover was enough to put me off. I cringed remembering then just nodded.

Hunter led me inside and left me in the living room for a few moments then returned with some tea. Thankfully he spelled it to be soothing. I smiled soon as I drank it, already feeling it calm me down to some degree. Hunter sat into the seat beside me and took my hand.

After a few moments of silence Hunter asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" He smiled facing me. I hesitated, unsure of whether or not I really wanted to get into it all and forced back the tears that were threatening to spill over. Slowly so the tears wouldn't fall I told Hunter the entire story. Including the fights with my parents, which nearly had me howling like a banshee.

Hunter leaned in to kiss me. "They'll come around. Remember it's a bit hard on them as well. They know about your past after all."

"What makes it even worse is the fact that he was killed by a Taibhs; I mean Ciaran MacEwan, Leader of Amyranth - killed by Taibhs. It's just so strange; I guess I just thought nothing could have killed him. Especially something he has been summoning for years…" Morgan said tears threatening to spill from her eyes again.

Hunter nodded knowing what she was feeling. I was strange to have something like that kill him, but he probably made that fatal mistake in summoning it.

"Anyway about your parents; they are probably feeling hurt themselves. They're probably thinking 'What if they tried to take her?' I mean they raised you practically from birth Morgan. They are bound to feel this way. And because Ciaran and Killian are witches it doesn't help." Hunter said stroking her cheek and the back of her neck. Her skin felt on fire where he touched, "Anyway. Most of your day is spent at school." He added trying to make the situation better, then adding with a grin, "And you know you're always welcome here…"

I grinned back having to laugh. Momentarily the sadness over Ciaran's death left me when he kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. First they were friendly and reassuring. Then Hunter, being Hunter, made them more passionate. We sat there for hours and I didn't even bother looking at the time. Then someone came through the door shocking us apart.

"Sorry to interrupt…" Sky said with a smirk on her face at the living room door. Morgan stole a quick glance at the clock and then sighed. She had to go home.

"Don't worry. I have to go anyway…" I said standing trying to hide the fact I was blushing. Hunter then looked at the clock himself and then stood behind me. Sky stepped aside into the kitchen to let me out. She gave us some privacy and made herself a cup of tea in the kitchen. Hunter stood with me beside the door. I turned and smiled then took off. Hunter grabbed my wrist and pulled me back for a last kiss. Eventually we eased apart. I reluctantly walked back to Das Boot.

Driving home I didn't really think about Ciaran being dead at all but soon as I got home it all came rushing back without a warning almost making me cry. Realising it was quite late I slipped in silently hoping everyone was asleep. However my mother was waiting for me in the living room ready for Family War Round 2.

"Where have you been?" Mom's voice was calm but I knew that one wrong move and she would explode at me. I wasn't in the mood for walking on eggshells though.

"Hunter's." I replied shortly.

"Doing what?!"

I almost burst out laughing at that one. She was more worried about what hunter and I were getting up to than the fact that I had long lost relatives popping up left, right and centre.

I gave her a disgusted look. "I just found out that Ciaran is DEAD and you're worried about whether I'm having sex with Hunter?! You are UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Morgan, it's nearly two in the morning, what am I supposed to think?! I'm starting to wonder if catholic school might have been a good influence."

"Oh no, I don't need this now, mom!"

"Don't you? Maybe this is exactly what you need."

"It really isn't. I just want to go to bed, get some sleep and call Killian in the morning so we can talk properly."

"I really don't think he's a good influence on you either."

"You only met him once and not under the best circumstances!"

"He is probably drunk, Morgan, that's what he said last night!"

"He has the right idea! I wish I'd gone with him!"

"Morgan! I won't have you drinking! It's bad enough that you went off round Hunter's house instead of sorting out your problems."

I opened my mouth to answer then closed it suddenly feeling too wound up even to argue. Instead I turned and stormed up the stairs slamming my bedroom door shut behind me and wedging my bedside table under the door handle.

The next morning I got up even later than usual and went down to gulp a diet coke, rushing to give Mary K a lift only to find that she had already left.

In an even worse mood than usual due to my parents frosty attitude towards me and Mary K's early departure, I stormed into the living room and picked up the phone, punching in Killian's mobile number with a little more force that was really necessary.

When he finally picked up he sounded so hung over that I was briefly glad I hadn't followed him the night before.

"Ugh my head! Morning Sis."

Not in the mood for small talk I got straight to the point.

"Can you meet up with me later? We need to talk without my parents around."

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you from school; I should be recovered by then."

"Okay, thanks. I have to go or I'll be late. Hope you feel better, bye."

I hung up feeling marginally better myself and left to get to school in the fifteen minutes left till the late bell.

I went through school that day like a zombie, moving from class to class without really registering where I was or what I was supposed to be learning. Bree kept asking what was wrong and all I could do was stare blankly at her and tell her I was fine.

As promised Killian was waiting outside the school on his usual stone bench. He looked as if he had started drinking as soon as he left and hadn't stopped till morning.

I walked over to him avoiding Mary K's glare as she walked out of school arm in arm with Jaycee.

"Hey, Killian."

"Hey, little sister. How are you holding up?"

"You look like death warmed over." I told him choosing not to answer his question.

"I feel like death warmed over. Worst hangover I've ever had. Well, that I can remember having. And you don't look so hot yourself Sis."

I tried to smile and failed miserably. Giving up I linked my arm through his and propelled him towards Das Boot.

We got in and sat in silence for a few minutes before Killian spoke.

"Look sis, I'm not sure if it would be a good idea for you to be at the funeral. No one knows you and half of Amyranth will probably be there. I'm not going either. We can go see the grave after if you want to but I don't think you should be at the funeral."

I looked away from him and out the car window. I had mixed feelings about whether or not I even wanted to go to the funeral but it would have been nice to have a real choice.

After a moment I nodded my agreement, knowing that he was right. It would be really stupid to risk going to Ciaran's funeral and I could visit the grave afterwards with Killian if I wanted to say goodbye.

**Next chapter will probably be the last one mainly because I didn't actually have a plot in mind when I started this. (Yes Lissa I know I should plan it XD) I dnt know how long its going to take. So Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

After dropping Killian off at the house where he was staying I drove straight home but sat outside in Das Boot for several moments not wanting to go inside in case Mary K was already there.

I knew it was cowardly of me but I just couldn't take another argument with her right then.

Sighing and running a hand through my hair I got out of my car and walked up the front path mentally berating myself the whole way for being such a coward about seeing my own sister.

Thankfully the house was empty and I hurried to the phone to call Hunter; he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, love."

"Hey." I replied, not really knowing where to start.

"Morgan, what's the matter?"

"Just...Killian doesn't think it would be a good idea for me to go to the funeral."

"And what do you think?"

"I don't know...I mean he's right. All his family will be there and most of Amyranth, plus I'd have to go to Scotland cost that's where he wanted to be buried apparently."

"But you feel like you need to say goodbye?"

I chose not to answer that one, instead asking him "You don't think I should go either, do you?"

Hunter considered carefully. "I think it's up to you but if it's my opinion you want then I think it's a really bad idea for you to be there."

I groaned and flopped back onto the couch. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?!"

"Because that's how life is. You just have to believe it will all work out in the end."

His voice was soft and filled with sympathy. We talked a while longer and then moved onto more interesting activities which included Hunter lying on top of me, pressing me into the couch while trailing gentle kisses down my neck as his hand slipped under the hem of my blouse.

It was at this point we were, unfortunately interrupted by the sound of my mothers shriek from the doorway. "What on earth is going on in here?!"

Hunter shot up off of me before I had even registered the amount of trouble I was going to be in the second he was out of the house.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get away from my daughter, right now! "

"Mom, I can explain..." I started although honestly I had no idea how to even begin explaining but she was having none of it.

"Morgan, get to your room, I'll deal with you in a minute. Get out of my house, Hunter; I don't want to find you in here again without my permission!"

Hunter glanced at me before grabbing his coat and heading for the front door. "I'll call you later." He told me as he hurried out the door still blushing furiously.

As soon as he was out the door my mother rounded on me. "What did you think you were doing?! I have told you time and time again no boys in the house when your father and I aren't here and I come home to find you doing... that... on the couch!"

"Mom, we were just..." I stopped unable to find the words to justify what we had been doing and too tired to try.

"Just go to your room, Morgan I'll talk to you later." With that she turned and marched into the kitchen.

The next morning was an absolute nightmare. Both my parents were mad at me because of what I had been caught doing with Hunter and Mary K still wasn't speaking to me because of Killian. I had received the "We're so disappointed in you" lecture the night before when my dad got home and none of them had spoken to me since though Mary K had given me a glance of grudging respect when she found out why I was in disgrace.

She still got a ride to school with a friend though, apparently not willing to sit in a car with me for 10 whole minutes.

I stumbled through school barely aware of what class I was in never mind what I was supposed to be learning and left in a worse mood than when I came in.

Killian was waiting for me after school on his usual stone bench and didn't improve my disposition by howling with laughter when I told him about the events of the previous night.

I glared at him as he finally stood up straight, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "I'm sorry, sis but I would have paid to see that!"

"Glad you find it so damn funny!" I started to walk towards Das Boot, still fuming, leaving my brother to catch me up.

"Oh, don't be like that. Morgan!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me around to face him.

"Kyle called earlier. Wanted to know if I was going to be back for the funeral. Figured I'd stick around here with you; we could have a circle if you want."

I got a little less angry at that. "Won't your family wonder where you are?"

He shook his head. "Nah. They just figure I'm grieving in my own way. They don't really care as long as they aren't around for it."

I didn't know what to say to him. I had no experience of a family that couldn't give a toss where I was or what I was doing.

"I have to get home." I told him. "Mom grounded me for the rest of my natural life."

Killian tried and failed to hide his smirk and pulled me in for a hug. "It'll be okay, you know? Its not gonna feel like this forever; you barely had a chance to know him but he did love you." He paused and frowned. "In his own twisted way. I have got to stop getting all sentimental."

I laughed and hugged him back. "See you later, Killian." Over his shoulder I spotted Mary K walking past with a couple of her friends. She was glaring at me again and I wondered idly how long she was going to keep this up. I sighed and headed towards my car, giving one last wave to Killian who was so busy flirting with a couple of girls from my year that he barely noticed. So much for the grieving son.

_Yeah I guess you realised by now that this was pretty much a filler chapter and a short one at that but I'm still working the plot out. And that's no excuse for not reviewing btw. Lol_

_Sorry, Lissa I couldn't work the nudity in but he did get chucked out of the house so I hope you're happy. :P_

_Will try to update quicker next time._


End file.
